Timeline
War Era '''(1910-1975) Considered a dark era filled with world war, genocide, political tensions and the threat of nuclear war. However, culturally, is considered is a golden age, where life was simple but technology was also starting to become innovative. Fashion, society, and music was also considered best in this era. Television and pornography also became the top entertainment source. '''1938 * The Gerber Tower is completed in New York City, known for it's exterior's setbacks, ornaments, tall spire and crown, as well as it's first five floors which had a glass exterior. It becomes the main icon of the city. 1939 * World War II begins. 1945 * World War II ends, with nuclear bombs being dropped on Hiroshima and Kokura. 1948 * Beverage "C-Soda" or fully known as Communist Soda becomes popular in the West and in Asia-Pacific, with the name supposed to be mocking enemies. The Economic Era '''(1976-2014) Defined as the boom of capitalism and consumerism, with many retail companies peaking in this period. Computers and cellphones become mainstream, and pop culture and Hollywood peaks. It is also defined as a period filled with terrorism, fear, and mistrust of government. '''1987 * The Xi Systems operating system version 1 is released to the public for office use. 1991 * The Soviet Union collapses, and is succeeded by Russia and other republics. However, despite this, tensions severely continue. 1993 * Forum website RFeed is created, and is instantly known for it's multifarious boards, including the random board which was known for it's header containing a very detailed image of fictional companies, plants, technology, food, people and other things, which were all created on a custom program by a group of friends. 1996 * The first installation in A Song of Fire and Ice, "A Game of Thrones", is published. 1998 * The China Mall, the world's largest mall, is opened in Shijiazhuang, attended by the Communist Party including President Jiang Zemin. It was seen as China's opening to international trade. Stores include Lianhua Supermarket, Valu Hardware, The Bon-Ton, B District, Bohus Furniture, Lazouy, Lancome, Dolce & Gabanna, Neo Digital, and more. Other attractions include a canal boat ride, a carousel and a musical theater venue. 2000 * Hit reality show Big Brother premieres it's first season. 2001 * 2,996 perish in several attacks on the United States- first a large gas bomb exploding in the busy streets of Lower Manhattan, and two planes crashing into the Pentagon in Arlington, Virginia and a field in Pennsylvania. 2012 * Creepy paper bag man sightings break out in the states of North Dakota, South Dakota, Alabama, Colorado and Louisiana, before spreading internationally to Italy, Brazil, Philippines, Canada, Mexico, Tunisia and Singapore. They are described as wearing a paper bag with a bloody smile on the front, wielding a weapon. 2013 * South Korea is hit by a controversy as a male Sergeant is harassed and raped by a male Warrant Officer. Homosexual acts are a criminal offense in the military code. The Transition Era '''(2015-2030) The period succeeding The Economic Era, , and is defined as the transition period between the colorful and wild era to what may sound as a corporate-controlled, digital dystopia. '''2016 * Mobile Legends, a multiplayer online battle game, is released and becomes highly popular in Southeast Asia. 2019 *Hurricane Fernand makes landfall in Long Island, causing storm surges in small towns and in downtown New York. 55 people are killed from debris and drowning. * Small peaceful protests against the Hong Kong extradition law are suppressed by the police force. The law passes, as public opinion shows that barely anyone shows concern for the decisions. * United States-China relations continue to heat, with companies being blocked from both sides. * The first models of sex robots begin operation in Kabukicho, Japan. 2020 * The Chinese Social Credit system has been fully integrated in all Chinese major cities. * Discount Meals opens in Niue, which is the last country they don't have a branch in. * An EF4 tornado tears through the towns of Esbon and Geo Junction in Central Kansas, destroying many restaurants, homes, farms and warehouses. * Conscription law for men and women is implemented in the Philippines on June 1, to strengthen patriotism and community spirit among the nation. * A deadly earthquake with a magnitude of 7.7 hits the Philippines on June 6, with the epicenter in Metro Manila. 2,600 casualties are reported, and it is estimated that 55% of the National Capital Region's buildings collapsed or are damaged beyond repair. Several highrises, schools and offices were also demolished in the following months after being deemed unsafe. 2022 * Amery launches their companies Facebook, Tumblr, Wattpad and Backrub in Mainland China, by creating an exclusive version that is compliant to censorship rules and monitors all data by users that will assist in lowering or increasing social credit scores. 2024 * Essay booths are implemented in the cities of Fuzhou, Guangzhou, Chongqing, Wuhan and Shijiazhuang, where people can write digital essays praising the government and Xi Jinping and receive discounts or social credit points depending on how liked or rated it is by the party. 2026 * Philippines, Myanmar and Thailand launches their own mandatory social credit score systems. * Relations between Canada and the United States intensely sour as several Canadians are shot to death by an alt right shooter who blames their country for stealing companies and trade from Americans. Canadian nationalists protest in Downtown Toronto, burning American flags. Retail and restaurant chains from America like Discount Meals and Walton's exit the Canadian market due to "political and economic pressure." Technology Era '''(2031-2060) The technology industry booms- surveillance, artificial intelligence, indoor cities and virtual reality become profitable and mainstream. It is also defined by civil war and the collapse of nations. '''2032 * Detroit-based Novus Corporation releases the first line of labor-usage androids, and is now used for filling jobs with lack of workers including architecture and accounting. * The cities of Venice and Miami, as well as the Philippine island of Boracay, are now abandoned after permanent flooding. 2036 * An unexplained glitch knocks power off six specific regions worldwide, including most of Central Africa, the American Deep South, Northern China, Central Asia, Venezuela and Saudi Arabia-Kuwait. The power there were out for one and a half days, until most grids were restored. 2040 * The Great African War sparks following tensions between Nigeria and Niger, with United Nations failing to cease the events. Nigeria annexes Southern Niger, while the Sudanese government topples following riots in Khartoum and Abyei. The nation of South Sudan collapses and becomes a buffer zone and rebels clash with government forces in the city of Kinshasa, DRC. Space Era '''(2060-2200) Defined as the long-awaited venture of humans from Earth into new homes in the solar system. '''2062 * Construction of the first megacity on Mars, Westwood, begins. 2092 * Colonization of Venus and the Moon begins. 2110 * Sea level quickly rises up to over 180 meters, displacing a large percentage of the population. Cities like New York, London, Manila, Tokyo, Hong Kong, Sydney, Doha, Shanghai, Lagos and Buenos Aires are mostly abandoned after they are flooded. Africa, North and Central Asia, and the Middle East experience a growth in population due to immigration from devastated countries. Japan, Jamaica, United Kingdom, Singapore, Vietnam, Indonesia, Fiji, New Zealand and Sri Lanka cede to the United Nations after being on the state of collapse and are converted to Special Territories. Advancement Era '''(2201-3500) Far into the future. Humans make contact with new intelligent species, geography shifts everywhere, a united corporation emerges, and the solar system becomes one human playground. '''2300 * The WorldCorporation begins to roll out the first ever working superpowers. 2308 * Yellowstone Volcano erupts, killing 1 million and causing permanent abandonment of most of North America. The mostly inhabited and natural disaster-stable regions left in North America include West Virginia, Alabama, Central Texas, New Mexico, Northern Mexico, Northern Canada, and Arkansas. 2500 * The flight to Alpha Centauri begins. 3000 * The world makes their first interdialog contact with another intelligent species, called the Zherion. They sign peace agreements. New World Era '''(3500-beyond) Humanity starts over in a new home after the slow decline of the solar system and other colonies, with new countries, new evolution and new powers. However, this new world fails, as a dystopian future continues. '''3696 * The population of Earth decreases largely as rainfall carrying a virus kills millions in the Americas, Europe, West Africa and Asia-Pacific. Most of the planet is condemned. More than 13,000 different kinds of items from centuries and decades past are taken from Earth to an underground vault in Westwood City, Mars. 4028 * Pure, no-alteration humans are now only at a thousand. 5628 * A 360 feet sea level rise submerges more land on Earth. 6069 * Humanity colonizes and quickly terraforms a new planet near the Solar System. It is named Planet B, and contains five major countries. 6969 * Magic has now turned real. 7000 and Beyond * Humans continue to evolve as a species or possibly die off sometime in the ten thousands, and the universe slowly begins to fade.